


owo

by meowy_times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, but only for a little, happy ending tho?, i tagged minor characters, i think, probably not, tsukishima has a girlfriend, yamaguchi is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: Tsukki is always first. He does a lot of things before Yamaguchi. He’s older and smarter. He’s a starter on the court and Yamaguchi had to work ten times harder to get where he was. His grades are almost always better.There is one thing that Yamaguchi did before Tsukki though. He got a girlfriend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	owo

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. it’s like a companion to uwu but not rlly? idk i just woke up this morning and was like ‘why do fanfictions always show tsukki distancing himself first?’ so i wrote this

Tsukki is always first. He does a lot of things before Yamaguchi. He’s older and smarter. He’s a starter on the court and Yamaguchi had to work ten times harder to get where he was. His grades are almost always better. 

There is one thing that Yamaguchi did before Tsukki though. He got a girlfriend. She was small and cute and friendly. Everything Tsukki wasn’t. That’s why it didn’t work. That’s what Yamaguchi told himself when they broke up. 

So why, why is Tsukki catching up?

Even if Tsukki is always first, they still take turns. They take turns picking movies and snacks and which house to go to. They take turns being better than each other, even if it’s unnoticed. So this time was an anomaly. Yamaguchi going first just means that Tsukki is next. Tsukki has a girlfriend. It’s not a big deal, he says. We’ll still do those things together, he says. The girl is sweet. She’s nice and fun and everything Tsukki isn’t. But she’s with Tsukki, so maybe it’ll work. 

Yamaguchi is supposed to be happy for his best friend. He’s supposed to congratulate Tsukki and laugh like the rest of the team. Instead he’s watching from the corner. Watching Tsukki’s face light up in a way he’s only done for dinosaur books. She’s one of multiple confessions that Tsukki receives. Yamaguchi recognizes her. Hoshikawa Ao. Why is she so lucky? He remembers her coming up to him, asking if Tsukki was single. Yamaguchi gets a lot of girls asking about Tsukki. He wishes this girl was a nameless, faceless person to him, but Yamaguchi knows her. 

So why, why can’t he just be happier for Tsukki?

Tsukki says nothing will change. But it already has. Whenever Yamaguchi follows Tsukki, the girl is there, right behind them. He knows it’s selfish, to wish the girl away. He’s jealous and it just isn’t fair. Tsukki is happy this way.

Yamaguchi finds himself hating the girl. He hates seeing her with Tsukki, sometimes she completely forgets that Yamaguchi is even there. So what’s the difference if Yamaguchi isn’t there anymore? 

Yamaguchi finds himself staying later at practice. Maybe he can figure out the power serve if he just lets all his anger out on it. Yamaguchi is staying even later than the freak duo and sending Tsukki away. Tsukki doesn’t need him, he’s spending time with his  _ girlfriend.  _ He doesn’t realize what he’s doing to Yamaguchi. He doesn’t care. 

So why, why is Tsukki looking at him like a lost puppy?

It’s been weeks. Yamaguchi doesn’t count, he doesn’t care either. That’s what he tells himself. He’s cutting his ties from Tsukki, it’s safer than being hurt every second. Knowing that Tsukki has someone else now. Yamaguchi sits with Hinata for lunch. He tries to learn English with Yachi. He talks to Kageyama and Kageyama doesn’t mind. Distancing himself from his best friend is the hardest thing he’s ever done, he isn’t thinking anymore. 

“Yamaguchi, do you want to come to my house?” It isn’t Tsukki who asks this question, it’s Hinata. So Yamaguchi agrees. 

Yamaguchi goes to Hinata’s house. It’s further away and the bike ride there is entirely silent. Hinata said his parents weren’t home. 

So why, why is Tsukki here?

Hinata suddenly disappears somewhere. Yamaguchi looks for an escape. Tsukki probably doesn’t want to talk or even see Yamaguchi. Not after Yamaguchi ignored him and pretended he didn’t exist. It’s all Yamaguchi’s fault. Yamaguchi keeps searching for an exit. He sees Sugawara coming down the hall. Why is Suga here? 

“Alright,” Suga claps his hands, “You two have some talking to do. The team is in Hinata’s room right now and we’ve agreed the team will fall apart if this keeps going.” What? Yamaguchi was so immersed in ignoring Tsukki that he didn’t even notice how bad they were doing. He didn’t see how Tsukki was missing more than half of his blocks. Suga smiles and walks back down the hall. 

“I broke up with her.” A million thoughts run through Yamaguchi’s head. What does Tsukki mean? Wasn’t she perfect? Why would he do that? 

“Oh…”

“So please, please come back to me.” Tsukki’s voice is pleading. Yamaguchi has never seen him look so pitiful. He feels terrible. “We can go back to normal.” What’s normal? 

“I’m sorry. I thought it’d be better to leave you alone. I thought… I thought you were done with me.” Why is Yamaguchi like this? He’s crying, even when it seems like Tsukki is the hurt one. It wasn’t like they were dating. 

Tsukki is crying now too. What a mess. “Why did you think that?” He sounds mad. Yamaguchi deserves it. “I didn’t know what to do anymore… you weren’t there anymore.” 

“I… I love you.” Tsukki hugs him after those words. He didn’t mean to hurt Tsukki. Why did he do that? Why is Tsukki being so nice to him?

“I love you too.” Yamaguchi doesn’t believe him but he hopes it’s true. He grips Tsukki harder, he never wants to let go. 

“Be mine?” Tsukki chokes out a laugh. He kisses Yamaguchi’s forehead and Yamaguchi’s brain short circuits. He was so selfish and Tsukki loves him anyway. 

Yamaguchi doesn’t have any more questions. 

“Whoooooo!” Tanaka comes barreling down the hall and the moment is lost. “Can we watch a movie now?” Tsukki glares at Tanaka but Yamaguchi just laughs. Daichi and the others come out, Kageyama is surprisingly carrying Natsu on his shoulders. 

They watch a movie that Tsukki picks, meaning that there are dinosaurs. Hinata makes microwave popcorn and Suga finds chocolate drizzle in the cabinet. Natsu apparently loves dinosaurs and ends up listening to Tsukki ramble. It looks like a happy family.

Since they’ve come back together, Yamaguchi following Tsukki, everything is better. Tsukki actually improves more. Yamaguchi is proud of him. There’s a new development that they hold hands. This drives the girls away and the number of questions Yamaguchi gets about Tsukki being single goes down. Instead he gets questions about dating Tsukki. They ask weird things sometimes, that Yamaguchi doesn’t know how to respond to, so Tsukki just glares them away. 

Tsukki says that there’s no reason for him to apologize so much. He still feels like doing it, even if there’s no reason.

“Sorry Tsukki!” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

It’s like saying “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!  
> lol i think the first one was nicer tbh


End file.
